Entre fiestas
by Fickerlicious
Summary: Takeru se enteró. Sí que se enteró. Tomando un café, un día, me contó toda su historia desde ese día en adelante. Él dice que, siendo esrcitor, no puede contar por su cuenta lo que sucedió. Así que lo traduje por él. Acá queda, presentada, la historia de los últimos meses de algún año de los niños elegidos, transcripta de anécdotas contadas por uno de ellos.


¡Lo prometido es deuda, Jacque!

Digimon no me pertenece. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia que sigue, sí.

Me gusta más la Navidad que el Halloween, ¡no me arrepiento de nada!

Quizá en estos días saque algo de terror igual, ya saben, por amor al arte (?)

* * *

I: Descubrimiento.

Sus auriculares estaban a todo volumen cuando metió la llave en la puerta y la giró para abrir. Las vibraciones de la música entraban por sus oídos y emborrachaban su cerebro, y él cabeceaba al ritmo de los platillos, mientras tarareaba sin preocuparse por afinar.

Tendría que haberse preocupado por ello.

No, no por cantar en los mismos tonos que la música. Tendría que haberse preocupado por esas vibraciones, por esa música que tapaba su sentido de la audición. Tendría que haber aprendido una valiosa lección, a saber: nunca entres a una casa sin escuchar. Es como caminar sin ver. En algún momento, es probable que choques contra algo.

Y Takeru sí que se dio un buen golpe.

Liberó a sus pies de sus zapatillas, sin agacharse, tirando de ellas por el talón. Quien lo viera, vería un joven adulto entrar en un penumbroso departamento, con una melodía ininteligible de fondo. Así de alto iba el volumen. Se desplazó hasta la cocina. Abrió la heladera, sacando una lata de alguna gaseosa que no nos interesa en este momento (Takeru nos mataría si supiera que, contando su historia, hacemos publicidad a marcas de gaseosa).

Ay Takeru, para ser hombre artista, escritor, a veces te falta un poco de observación. Algo así pensaría él cuando, después de los eventos, llegara hasta su cama y, por la noche, escuchara el primer grito y se tapara la cara con su almohada. El infierno se soltaría bajo sus pies. Ya llegaremos a eso.

Si hubiera podido observar con suficiente atención, habría notado las dos tazas sobre la mesada, llenas casi hasta el borde de un delicioso té... frío. Su gaseosa marca X parecía, sin embargo, más importante.

Fue hasta la sala, donde se desplomó en el sillón y sacó su celular. Su rutina diaria de vida siempre tenía ese espacio donde él podría disfrutar de sus redes sociales. Una sana socialización para los sanos escritores que se deben a sus contactos, decía. Esos minutos a veces se transformaban en horas, pero, a fin de cuentas, él siempre decía que no se le podía juzgar por vivir en su época. Y de ahí devenía un soliloquio sobre las redes, la modernidad, el camino y papel de los artistas... Taichi no podía seguirle el hilo ni por quince minutos (tampoco lo intentaba demasiado). Sora siempre lo reprendía, diciéndole que tenía que interesarse por esos temas. Al final, la pelirroja y el moreno terminaban viendo memes en sus celulares, mientras Takeru seguía monologando. Ironías de la vida.

En fin, que en ese sillón miró su celular durante no más de media hora. El tiempo justo como para que finalizara el álbum que estaba escuchando. El tiempo justo como para que decidiera apagar su música y se sacara sus auriculares. El tiempo justo como para rodearse del presunto silencio que lo rodeaba.

El tiempo justo para oír el gemido.

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Su espalda se irguió, y sintió el baldazo metafórico de agua fría correr por su espalda, después de caer en su cabeza.

¡Mierda! Yamato nunca le avisaba las cosas. Ahora tendría que irse, dar vueltas por alguna parte, para, por fin, volver cuando fuera más tarde, esperando que ya hubiera paz entre esas paredes. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje a su hermano, para que supiera que no, no vivía solo y que no, no podía estar teniendo sexo constantemente sin, al menos, avisar antes. Porque no, a Takeru no le resultaba cómodo escuchar los sonidos de su hermano y vaya uno a saber quién en esas actividades.

Ahora no podía dejar de escucharlos. Dios, estaban por todas partes. Y el rubio no reaccionaba. Estaba ahí, sentado, derecho, mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

No es tan grave, pensó. Y, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó de su lugar, concentrándose en hacer que sus pies caminaran. Primero uno, después el otro...

Ahora la cama hacía ruido contra el piso. El pie izquierdo de Takeru quedó suspendido en el aire. Quería correr, huir, bajar las escaleras rodando y quedar inconsciente. Esos gruñidos bajos que llegaban desde la habitación de Yamato, provenientes de él... asco. No sería capaz e dormir en semanas.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

No, no la de entrada. Takeru le rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que se abriera esa puerta y entrara alguien. Quien fuera. Y no, la puerta que se abrió fue la de la habitación de Yamato.

Y de ella salieron dos figuras, una colgada a la otra, amarrándose con sus piernas a la cintura y espalda de la figura que caminaba. Ambas, desnudas. Y Takeru no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran, que el color drenara de su cara, que sus pupilas quisieran salir corriendo y morir en un rincón oscuro.

Quien iba parado era Yamato, que caminaba con soltura, como si hiciera eso cada minuto de su condenada existencia. La otra persona Takeru la conocía muy bien. Había estado enamorado de ella en su niñez, y se había convertido en una formidable amiga.

Aunque eso no le servía se ningún consuelo a Takeru, si era que veía a Hikari empotrada con su hermano, caminando por la sala, moviéndose como si la vida se desprendiera de eso. Takeru nunca podría ver a Hikari bailar moviendo las caderas sin imaginarla así. Y tampoco podría ver a Yamato caminando.

Y Takeru cayó en cuenta de algo: ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que no estaban solos?

Carraspeó, y nada. Ambos llegaron al sillón donde Takeru se había sentado. Fantástico, su hermoso ritual tendría que llevarse a cabo en la cocina. Yamato sacó su sucia, sucia, sucia boca de la de Hikari para besar el cuello de esta, sin dejar de mover sus caderas a un ritmo constante. Hikari acompañaba los movimientos.

Takeru carraspeó. Nada aún.

Genial, al parecer su mejor amiga y su hermano eran peor que conejos.

—¡Ejem!

Eso rompió el efecto. Ambos se separaron, girando la cabeza para ver qué sucedía. Al ver a Takeru, dieron un salto y se separaron, Yamato levantándose del sillón y Hikari tomando un almohadón para taparse un poco.

—Hermano, ¡tápate! —gritó Takeru, tapándose los ojos.

El problema no era ver a su hermano desnudo. Lo había visto, en todos sus años de hermandad. Nunca después de... esto.

Esto, ¿qué era esto? Miró a uno, después a la otra. Y entendió. Takeru supo. Takeru sabía que lo que estaba viendo era malo. Muy malo. Oh dios, qué era esto.

—Va a matarte.

Porque para Takeru esto era un shock. Sin dudas lo era. Y él no era el único a quien esto le impactaría.

—Ay por favor, qué dramático —soltó Hikari, queriendo parecer relajada, aunque el temblor de su labio y el constante movimiento de su mirada de un rubio al otro no parecían reflejarlo muy bien..

—No tiene por qué hacerlo —dijo Yamato, a la defensiva, levantando sus manos al aire para gesticular.

—¡Que te tapes! —gritó Takeru. El otro volvió a bajar las manos, algo ruborizado.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, mirándose los unos a los otros. Fue entonces que Takeru sugirió que se vistieran, y los dos obedecieron con gusto. Él se aseguró de mantener los ojos cerrados y apretados mientras caminaban hasta la habitación.

Cinco minutos después, los tres estaban sentados a la mesa. Cada uno con un vaso de agua lleno y la mirada perdida. Nadie parecía querer hablar. Llegaba, desde la cocina, el tic-toc de un reloj, cuyo segundero no dejaba de moverse. Yamato golpeteaba el vaso con la uña de su índice. Hikari apenas se movía para respirar. Takeru, con los ojos bastante abiertos, miraba el agua que tenía servida.

—Pensándolo bien, Taichi no tiene por qué enojarse —soltó Hikari de pronto. Ambos rubios la miraron.

—Hika, no quiero ofenderte —dijo Yamato, hablando despacio y modulando sus palabras— pero no creo que el sentido común sea un fuerte de tu hermano.

—Pero no digo eso, tarado —respondió ella, con suavidad y una media sonrisa—. Sólo digo que, después de lo de Takeru, no puede decir mucho.

—¿Qué de Takeru? —preguntó Yamato, mirando a su hermano, que se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió todo el líquido de un trago.

—Ya sabes, hace tres años, en Halloween —dijo Hikari, mirando al mayor.

—¿Ajá?...

—¡La fiesta! ¡Cuando Taichi me volcó vino en el disfraz! No puede enojarse cuando él sabe lo que es hacer algo que el otro debe aceptar! —soltó Takeru, moviendo los brazos a un lado y al otro, una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

Yamato se limitó a mirarlo, una ceja alzada.

Takeru volvió a tomar agua, dejando el vaso vacío.

—Esto no se trata de mí y del vino —soltó Takeru, quizá demasiado rápido—. Es decir, ¿hace cuánto tiempo están juntos?

Ninguno de los dos contestó la pregunta.

—¿Y cuándo planean hacerlo?

Ninguno de los dos contestó la pregunta.

—Bueno —dijo Takeru, sin dejar de pasar demasiado tiempo—, tendremos una fiesta mañana por la noche. Sería una buena ocasión, ¿no? Taichi borracho es más permisivo.

—Y claro que tú sabes eso —murmuró Hikari.

Silencio otra vez.

Los tres se entendieron enseguida. Meses después, mientras Takeru me contaba todos los pormenores (que me quiso contar), me insistió en eso. Enseguida, después de esos pocos comentarios, lo supieron. Él supo que ellos dos estaban juntos hacía ya un tiempo, y ellos supieron que Takeru no les dejaría escapar la posibilidad de contarlo. Y ahí, sentados, se dieron cuenta de algo: tenían una misión entre manos.

* * *

Pensar que esto surgió sólo como una forma de tener razón, y ahora tendrá más de un capítulo.

No tuve tiempo de revisar, así que si alguien encuentra por ahí algún error, avíseme por favor.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
